Tell Me What Happened
by Imleslieknope
Summary: What if at the end of 3x10 'Soulmates", Ben asked Leslie what happened with Tom? One-Shot


**Tell me what happened**

_Hey guys! So this is my first fic, so if you have any advice or constructive criticism please do tell. Also I'm sorry if you find any mistakes I tried to correct them all (but hey I'm not perfect)_

What if at the end of 3x10 'Soulmates", Ben asked Leslie what happened with Tom? OS - COMPLETE

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and stuff

* * *

The day was over and the Parks and Recreation department was empty except for Leslie, who was about to head out, when Ben walked into her office looking a bit nervous. He was dancing from one foot to another.

"So, Leslie, can I ask you a question?" he asked timidly.

"Sure, anything!"

"What happened between you and -" he suddenly stopped. "No, you know what, nevermind. See you tomorrow."

He turned away and started to walk towards the door. Leslie was smiling a little at what Ben almost asked her and was still deep in thoughts when she realized that he was leaving.

"Ben, wait!" she said as she took a few steps towards him almost running.

He turned around and was looking so handsome in that moment that she almost grabbed him and kissed him. Almost. Instead she asked:

"What were you going to say?"

He knew she had to know, there weren't many ways that sentence could have ended. He just didn't finish it before because he was afraid. Afraid she might actually like Tom (after all she _did_ kiss him) and he couldn't handle that. But the fact that she was still in front of him asking him that, made him kind of hopeful. _Screw it!_ He thought.

"I was just wondering what was going on between you and Tom, because I heard some things and I thought - I don't know..."

"Nothing happened. Well, no. Something _did_ happen but... Ok I was with Ann who told me to – hum to put myself out there. Not move on, she didn't say move on. And so she told me that I should create a profile on this dating website, so I did and after I finished answering the questions, they found me a match. A 98% match."

"Wow! 98%?! That's like -"

"Soulmate level, yeah I know"

In that moment, Ben looked disappointed, because whatever was coming next would not be good for him. There was no way something would happen between them if her soulmate was out there somewhere.

"Did you found out? Do you know?"

"It was Tom" she cut him off.

"Tom?"

Ben's heart sank in his chest. Tom was her soulmate, that's why they spent the day together, so close to each other. And she had kissed him. It was too much for him. He just wanted to get out and maybe leave Pawnee. Unfortunately, Leslie was not finished talking.

"Tom! I asked him to lunch, to see why the website would do something like this, you know -"

He looked at his feet, unable to look her in the eyes, not after that. They went on a date. Ben just wanted to go back in time and not ask her.

"So during lunch I asked him a bunch of questions to check if we really were compatible because I couldn't wrap my head around this idea -"

_Wait?! She couldn't wrap her head around it because she was happy or..._ Ben thought.

"And the more he answered my questions, the less I understood -"

_What?! Does this mean... Wait no, according to the damn website, they're still soulmate. Look at us, the first time Leslie and I met... No don't think about that Ben._

"At some point he asked why I did all of that and I told him about the website. So obviously he said 'So, this is a date' and I told him no but he kept insisting -"

Ben lifted his eyes to hers at that because she just said that it wasn't a date, and he didn't understand. But the look she just gave him told him he didn't have to worry, so he smiled a little and she smiled back.

"And he kept bugging me all day long until eventually during our meeting earlier I snapped and kissed him to make him stop talking."

"But it didn't mean anything" she added quickly, afraid that Ben would get the wrong idea.

He still didn't get why "it didn't mean anything". He must have missed something.

"Anyway, afterwards, I asked him how he did it"

"How he did what?" Ben couldn't help but ask.

"How come the website matched us! How come we ended up soulmate!" She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_So even after a website told her Tom was her soulmate, she didn't believe it? But why?_

"He finally explained that he created 26 profiles to attract a different type of girl -"

"Good Lord!"

"I know. Everytime, he just put a different letter between his first and last name to know which one it was... I got 'N' "

"for?"

This time it was Leslie who didn't maintain eye contact. She bit her lip and blushed a bit. She finally looked him in the eyes and said:

"The 'N' stands for nerd"

Ben couldn't contain his smile any longer. He reached forwards and grabbed Leslie's waist. She was smiling too. He put his other hand in her hair. Hers were fisted into his shirt.

"Nerd, uh?"

And then he was kissing her with all he had got. She immediately responded and opened her mouth to let him in. When the kiss became too heated, she broke it to say:

"Let's go back to my place, nerd!"

Ben took the hand she was giving him and chuckled.

_FIN_

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
